ultimofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Polio
Polio, known as Porio no Senren (Polio the Refined) is a good Karakura Douji, representing refinement and self-restraint. Appearance Fitting with his representation, Polio wears clothing exclusively of the highest quality. Polio wears a small green jacket that shows his midsection, with sharp shoulders and sleeves that go down to the elbows, which uses the Chinese frog-styled fastening. He has a handsome face and a deceptively thin, lean figure, with deep green eyes. His hair is somewhat curly and a pale silverish-yellow color, with most of his hair tied in a long braid that goes to the base of his back. Polio wears a pale-white hakama, worn with a green sash. A cloth hangs from the sash, embellished with a symbol resembling peacock feathers. His metallic gloves are green in color, and rather distinct; the gloves are shaped like a normal human's forearms, and his hands are seperated by distinct joints at the wrist. His four fingers are wide, and each only has one joint. His transparent extensions take the form of four seperate pieces on each side of his head, close to the corner of his eye. Personality As the representation of refinement, Polio is a refined person, who always remains calm and regal composure. He exudes an air of class similar to royalty, and looks down on those who live any less of a refined style as "slovenly", showing a bit of arrogance. Polio detests anything dirty or messy, and becomes quite upset if someone dirties his clothes or anything else he's put work into. However, he never loses his composure, even when angered. Polio is a neat-freak and perfectionist, and always has to make absolutely sure that everything is clean and perfectly in place, taking great pleasure in doing so. However, Polio detests having to get himself dirty, and dislikes even touching someone who's dirty. Polio takes great pride in his appearance and always makes sure he's as clean as possible. He constantly frets over his curly, "messy" hair, always trying to straighten it out. Polio has incredible self-restraint, always making sure to remain in control of himself so that he can always think clearly, and never "loosens up". Abilities As a Doji, Polio wields incredible strength, speed, and durability. Fitting with his refined personality, Polio's fighting style involves swift, clean strikes and attacks. His fighting style is also cautious so as to avoid injuries and torn clothes, resulting in something of a hit-and-run fighting style, where he quickly gets in close for a series of rapid strikes, then quickly gets out of range before the opponent can strike back. Deceptive of his build and fighting style, Polio is incredibly strong physically. His Karakura Henge is based around peacocks. Body Restraint Polio's power allows him to "restrain" whoever he comes into contact with. Upon striking an opponent, the struck area becomes "restrained", and the opponent is utterly incapable of moving it. If Polio strikes a joint, everything that extends from that joint is "restrained" (if the shoulder joint was struck, the entire arm would be "restrained"). By striking someone in the skull, they'll be sent into a comatoase state for several days, and a strike to the heart/core will result in a temporary death-like state. This ability has long-range capabilities as well. By performing a jab, Polio can send a concentrated blast, which will "restrain" the area it strikes. By doing a slashing motion, the blast can be sent in the form of a wave. Karakura Henge *'Royal Peacock Rapier': Polio's arm is transformed into a sleek, ornate form resembling a peacock's body. A fan-like series of peacock feathers extends from the back of his forearm, and a long, thin rapier blade extends out from the peacock's beak. By using the "neck" of the peacock, Polio can wield the rapier almost like a normal blade, which he typically uses for a fencing-style type of fighting. **'One-hundred Feathers, One-hundred Strikes': Polio dashes foward and attacks with a rapid series of jabs with his rapier, aiming at key joints and tendons. On its own this attack can leave the target injured and largely incapable of movement, but combining it with his powers allows him to completely restrain the opponent. **'Peacock Misguiding Grandeur': Polio gets within range, and takes on a stance as if preparing to slash the opponent, but then bends the peacock's "neck" and stabs the opponent. *'Grand Feather Fan': Polio's hand turns into a large half-circle fan of large peacock feathers. **'One-hundred Quizzical Eyes Rainbow Shower': The large "eyes" on the peacock feathers glow, and Polio swings his arm, sending a shower of red and blue energy blasts. The red energy carries Polio's restraining power, while the blue energy blasts result in small but powerful explosions. Polio can make this a continuous attack by repeatedly swinging his arms, though using it repeatedly can quickly cause fatigue. **'Grand Whirlwind Theatrics': Polio swings his arm upwards or downward, causing a powerful whirlwind of red air to surround Polio and anyone arround him, with such force that the whirlwind knocks away anyone who gets too close. The whirlwind hides anyone within it from view, allowing them to either escape or launch a surprise attack. The whirlwind can be launched directly at someone as an offensive attack. A person can hide within this whirlwind, allowing for an additional surprise attack. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters